The osseo-integrated dental implant (hereinafter referred to as "implant") is also called an endosseous implant. The clinical application of the implant is on the rapid increase because of high clinical success rate and excellent function of the implant. The implants are divided into various types, for example, an endosteal implant, a subperiosteal implant and a transosteal implant, etc. Among the various types of the implants, the endosteal implant is widely used. The endosteal implant is made of chrome-cobalt, ceramic, titanium, etc. as materials, and involves a screw type as shown in FIG. 1A and a cylinder type as shown in FIG. 1B and hybrid type of screw and cylinder. These implants are independently implanted or are connected with natural tooth.
In recent years, much research and many developments of the implant have been continuously done as important tasks in dental science. However, all the research and development of the implants are focused on an increase of a contact surface between the implant and the bone, and the research in long term evaluation of the surrounding bone of the implant has been scarcely performed. Even in the clinically successful implants, since the osseeointegration is imperfect or the bone defect is generated at the cervical portion of the implants, failures of the implants frequently happen. Therefore, many sufferers will complain of pain due to disease of the surroundings of the implants.
The failures of the implants are caused by repeated microfracture of the bone due to overload to the implants or bacterial infection of the surrounding bone of the implants, etc. However, all the implants pass through peri-implantitis regardless of causes of the failures. This peri-implantitis gives rise to inflammation of mucosa, loss of attached gingiva, exposure of a cervical portion of the implant and loss of the surrounding bone, etc. Therefore, the peri-implantitis has to be properly treated at an initial stage to maintain functions of the implant. FIG. 2A illustrates the peri-implantitis in progress in surroundings of implant and this state requires treatment of the implant and surrounding tissue.
Conventionally, the periosurgery is performed in the surroundings of the implant and the toxin, which is formed in the root portion of the infected implantis, is removed in order to treat the peri-implantitis at the initial stage. Also, the surface of the screw of the implant shown in FIG. 2B or the unevenness of a plasma surface or coated surface by hydroxypatite is removed and then the surface is highly polished.
However, the implant according to the prior art has a disadvantage in that it is very difficult to accurately polish the infected surface of a subgingival area in a root portion of the implant by a curette for dental implant or a dental high speed burr for treatment of the peri-implantitis. Also, the implant according to the prior arts has a problem in that a bone defect and inflammation may be rapidly and downwardly spread due to rough surface characteristics when bone damage occurs at a cervical portion of the implant.